Zero Misbehaves at Taco Bell
''Zero Misbehaves at Taco Bell ''is one of Sarah West's Grounded video ideas. Zero didn't get what he wanted at Taco Bell, so he caused a huge ruckus. Transcript *Zero: Hey, Mom. *Zero's Mom: What is it, Zero? *Zero: Can we go to Taco Bell? *Zero's Mom: No, Zero. We're having pancakes for lunch. *Zero: But Mom, I want to go to Taco Bell! *Zero's Mom: No, Zero. I said we're having pancakes, and that's final. *Zero: I want Taco Bell! Now! *Zero's Mom: Zero, for the last time, the answer is no. *Zero's Dad: Honey, I don't have any pancake mix! *Zero's Mom: Did you hear that, Zero? Your father doesn't have any pancake mix. That means we can go. *Zero: Yay! *(Zero and his mother went to Taco Bell) *Taco Bell Clerk: Welcome to Taco Bell. How may I help you? *Zero: I want 2 beefy nacho loaded grillers, a side of nachos, a Pepsi, and Cinnabon Delights. *Taco Bell Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of Cinnabon Delights. *Zero: What? Please tell me that you're joking. *Taco Bell Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. How about a brownie sandwich instead? *Zero: NO! I WANT CINNABON DELIGHTS AND THAT'S FINAL! *Taco Bell Clerk: Uh-oh... *Zero's Mom: Zero, Stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either have a brownie sandwich or you won't get anything at all! *Zero (Wiseguy): THAT'S IT! I SHALL DESTROY THIS STUPID PLACE! *(Zero and his army go on a rampage and destroy the restaurant. They violently attack a few of the customers, and a few other customers run off in terror) *Zero's Mom (Scary Voice): ZERO! HOW DARE YOU START A WAR AT TACO BELL?! THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL! *(When Zero and his mom got home from Taco Bell) *Zero's Dad: What happened? *Zero's Mom: Zero attacked Taco Bell because he didn't get what he wanted. *Zero's Dad (KIDAROO): OH MY GOD! ZERO, HOW DARE YOU START A WAR AT TACO BELL! YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD GET SENT TO PRISON FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! *Zero (running upstairs to his bed): Nooooo! Why does this always happen to me? *(Meanwhile, Erika Kurumi and her friends are at the park) *Tsubomi: Hey, guys. What's up? *Itsuki: I heard that Zero caused a rampage at Taco Bell and attacked most of the customers. *Yuri: Me too. *Erika (sighs): Yeah, it was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. Roy and Morton almost got attacked, so I decided to transform into Cure Marine to save them, but my Heart Perfume wouldn't work. So, I had to rush them out of the restaurant before the walls caved in. *Roy: We're so lucky to be alive. That Zero guy can be pretty dangerous. *Morton: I sure wish he didn't cause such a huge rumpus when he doesn't get what he wants. *Itsuki: Don't we all? How about we take Roy and Morton home to tend to their wounds? Then we can give them some toys to play with and recharge our Heart Perfumes. *Roy: Oh, thanks a lot, girls. I would really like to have the cuts on my face bandaged about right now. *Erika: Yeah, and I could use a little more energy for my Heart Perfume. *(So, the girls go home and tend to the Koopalings' wounds, give them toys, and recharge their Heart Perfumes) *Morton: Thank you for making us feel better, girls. *Tsubomi: You're welcome, Morton. We're always happy to help. *Erika: Yeah! After all, we're Heartcatch Pretty Cure, and we'll help anyone out. Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pretty Cure videos